1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to angular sensing and more particularly to the use of numerical control robotics for performing high precision tasks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cost of operations and maintenance of remote or inaccessible systems can be reduced if robotics is used to accomplish tasks currently being done by humans on site or with telerobotics. The combining of numerical control robotic techniques, such as those used to assemble cars and other products with autonomous rovers, which can be accurately positioned, has the potential to provide this capability. Heretofore, this has not been accomplished due to insufficient reproducibility of motions. As will be disclosed below, the present invention supplies angular information in the submicroradian range and reduces positioning errors to a level which enables the combining of these two technologies.